


Thank You, With Love: Mr. and Mr. H. Hart

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Old Married Couple, Thank-You Cards, spies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Harry and Merlin fill out thank-you cards after their wedding. Harry thinks it's important and polite, Merlin thinks it's stupid and unnecessary.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952008
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Thank You, With Love: Mr. and Mr. H. Hart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Flufftober: Wounded

“It is important!” Harry bellowed, feeling as if he’s going to explode. Merlin sat across from him at the dining room table they’ve been sharing for decades, his face un-amusingly annoying. It’s in that way he usually reserved for harebrained agents, who are about to make questionable decisions; Harry is not harebrained.

He fiddled with the stack of thank-you cards he’s filled out, waiting patiently as Merlin’s are untouched aside from two.

“Hamish, we need to send these out before the two week mark! It’s rude and tacky to have them arrive months after the wedding!”

After twenty years together, a near death experience that took his left eye and one that took both of Merlin’s legs, they figured it was time to tie the knot. Rather, it was more Eggsy shoving it down their throats, something about: “Ain’t it about time you two make it official? You know, before you ACTUALLY die?!” The boy made a good point, one Harry was a willing participant, and Merlin rather thought why ruin what’s been working for so long?

Needless to say, Harry won that bargain, not that it was very hard to convince the man who thought he hung the moon and strung the stars. But Merlin liked to make it all extra difficult, Harry swore the old Scot loved to rile him up. As he stared into the face he’s loved more than not, wanting to reach across and strangle him, he gathered the assumption was true.

Merlin raised a delicate eyebrow, seeming less interested about filling out thank-you cards than when Harry first mentioned it.

“No one even cares about these, Harry.” Merlin gestured toward his empty eggplant purple stack. “And half of the people who would are functioning alcoholics. I dinnae think yer mum and grandmum would even know what the card said.” Somehow, despite every gin martini Grandmother Hart consumed, the old bird was still kicking; Harry swore she had a hand in magic, or poured an elixir to preserve her life into her drinks. But that didn’t stop Harry reacting to Merlin’s unkind, but true, words.

“Hamish!” He hissed, half shocked and half wounded. “I am HURT! You love mummy and Grandmother.” Yes. Harry was a nearly sixty year old man who called his mother ‘mummy’; sue him.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Aye. I do. But that dinnae means I love this.” His fingers flailed about the table. “It’s stupid and unnecessary.”

Harry gaped at him. “You wound me!” He clutched his chest dramatically.

“Don’t be a peacock, Harry. Wound ye.” Merlin snorted a laugh. “Come now, this is nae important.” He repeated. “We got married, that’s all that matters to me.” Merlin pushed from the table. “The rest was for ye, none of the flash was what I wanted.”

Harry frowned down at the table, his earlier dramatics slipped away. “This is not stupid, and it’s important to ME, Hamish. Doesn’t that account for something?” Harry mumbled softly. “I know you can go without the dinner napkins, dances, suits and parties, but it was important I get to pronounce my love to you in front of all who loves us.” Harry grabbed Merlin’s unused stack of cards. “We’ve had to live in the dark for so long. I wanted to celebrate us in the open, for everyone to see.” He finished, gazing up at Merlin to see his general demeanor had changed. His once stiff shoulders loosened a bit, face turned soft and warm, even sorrowful; if Harry read him right. “I’m sorry that was too much for you. Don’t’ worry, I’ll finish this on my own.”

Merlin sighed and got up, but instead of leaving the room he came to stand beside Harry and force his chair away from the table.

“Hamish...please.” He didn’t want to argue or hear about his distaste of formalities; Harry’s had to hear that all through the wedding planning. “Just let me finish them in peace,” he quietly begged.

“No.” Harry groaned; of course he’d want to be a tit about it now. “I’m sorry.” His eye snapped up, questions set deep in the frown he wore. Merlin’s fingers traced his cheekbone, curving around until his hand cupped his face, cradling it in the soft, warm palm he’s known as home for so long. “I shouldn’t have been so insensitive.” Harry leaned into the touch. “Of course what is important to ye is important to me. I’ve just…” Merlin trailed off, fighting for the right words.

“You’ve been a right brat about it all,” Harry offered with a slight smile. “I know you never wanted anything big, but we both had near death experiences. And Eggsy was right!” He covered Merlin’s hand with his, holding it against his cheek. “We’ve wasted enough time pretending, hiding it because that was the right thing to do. Well, I don’t want that. I want you. I want the world to know I have you.” He turned his face to kiss his palm. “I love you.”

Merlin came down to capture his lips in an unexpected, deep kiss. One that said more of their love than they could put into words.

“I love ye too. You know that, aye? More than my own bloody life.” Harry tipped his forehead to Merlin’s and nodded. “Good. Now.” Merlin didn’t tear himself from Harry, but rather grabbed his work back. “I will complete these, but--” Harry held his breath for a moment, anticipating some sort of stipulation. “--only if you agree to sit with me.”

Harry laughed, a soft breathy sound, and lifted up for a sweeter exchange of lips that was happily reciprocated. “Of course.” He pecked his lips once more before he stood. “I’ll make us fresh tea.”

And he did, all the while watching Merlin sign each card, in pristine cursive: Thank You, With Love: Mr. and Mr. H. Hart.


End file.
